Trials and Tribulations
by Darkell97
Summary: After a long, hard-fought battle, it was over. He defeated Buu. It took all he had and then some. He and all of his friends could relax and life could return to normal. Or so he thought. 3 years after the defeat of Kid Buu, a new evil arises. Will the Z Fighters be up to the challenge? Will Vegeta finally be able to obtain the elusive SSJ3? Find out in Trials and Tribulations!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**_

_**After a long, hard-fought battle, it was over. He defeated Buu. It took all he had and then some. He and all of his friends could relax and life could return to normal. Or so he thought. 3 years after the defeat of Kid Buu, a new evil arises. Will the Z Fighters be up to the challenge? Will Vegeta finally be able to obtain the elusive SSJ3? Find out in Trials and Tribulations!**_

_**Alrighty guys! This is my first fanfic that I've ever done. If you feel like I've done something OOC or just unethical, just post a review and let me know! In this fanfic, I'll be building off the end of Dragon Ball Z ('Cause we all know GT was a bunch of BS XD). This fanfic will be as if GT never happened. It's rated MA for gory fight scenes and maybe a lemon or two. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. DB, DBZ, or DBGT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!**_

_**If you get the disclaimer, mad props to you!**_

**Chapter 1**

It was finally over. He finally did it. Goku finally destroyed the last great evil in the universe, Buu. It took all he had and then some. If the universe hadn't been on his side, Buu would have won and the universe would be in great peril, but he finally did it. Completely beaten and exhausted, Goku collapsed to the ground, gave Vegeta a quick thumbs up and a smile, and passed out.

**3 Years Later**

"Dad!" Gohan yelled as he ran up to Goku, "Videl and I have some great news that we want to tell you! Meet me at my house in about an hour so I can tell you!" "Why can't you just tell me now, Gohan?" Goku asked inquisitively. "Because it's something that Videl and I have to tell you together. Besides, I think you'd like time to finish up your workout with Goten here." "Hey Gohan, can I be there when you tell him?" Goten asked. "Sure, Goten. In fact I want the whole family to be there." He said with a smile. 'That would mean Chi-Chi, Goku, Goten, Ox King, and maybe Mr. Satan would have to be there.' Gohan thought to himself.

After a little bit of small talk Goten got bored and decided to go call his girlfriend from school. "Well I guess we'll meet you at the house. I'm trying to help Goten here achieve Super Saiyan 2. He's so close I can almost feel it. If only he'd put more of his efforts into training other than talking to girls all day, he could be such a great challenge in the future." Goku told Gohan casually. "Well, I mean, he is a teenager. When I was that age, Mom didn't allow me to do much other than study. My only breaks were eating, sleeping, and sneaking off with you to train. Oh, and don't forget when we'd have those death battles with bad guys." Gohan said with a laugh. "Anyways, have you had any more progress towards your next ascension, Dad?" "No." Goku deadpanned, "This one just happens to be the most elusive one yet. I don't know what's keeping me from reaching it. I have the drive, the motivation, and all of the time in the world. I have no clue what it'll take for me to reach this level. But I like challenges so it'll be fun!" Goku said enthusiastically.

"Alright, Dad, have fun with that. I've got to run. I'll see you at my house when you're done training. And give him a good reminder that he's not close to catching up anytime soon!" Gohan said as he began to power up to leave. "Alright! See you then!" Goku replied quickly.

Once Gohan was far enough away, Goku turned to the now unaware Goten in the distance and smirked "You've got your guard down, Son." He said to himself. He quickly dashed over to Goten and knocked him hard into the ground. "Shouldn't have let your guard down!" He said with a laugh. Goten was sprawled out on the ground in a small crater next to a broken cellphone.

"Geez, Dad, you didn't have to break my phone!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You weren't focusing on your training so it had to go."

"Looks like I'm gonna have to get you back then, huh?"

"You can try!" Goku said before powering up to Super Saiyan 2. Goten followed suit and powered up.

"Let's go, Dad!" Goten shouted as they dashed at each other ready for another brawl.

**At Gohan and Videl's House**

"WHERE ARE THEY?" an anxious Chi-Chi exclaimed angrily while pacing around the room, "It's been over three hours! They should've been here over two hours ago! I wanna know what this damn thing is already so I can go ahead and cook dinner because I know that's gonna be the first thing they ask for. Food!"

"Relax, Mom. You know how Dad gets when he trains. I bet they'll be along any moment." Gohan said trying to get his mother to calm down and sit down. "Look! Here they are now!"

"Goku, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN? And what happened to you two?" Chi-Chi exclaimed when she saw how beat up they were.

"Well, we were training when Goten finally reached the next level! He's a Super Saiyan 2! I'm so proud of him!" Goku said with pride.

"That explains everything." Videl muttered to herself.

"Well you two go get cleaned up and get back here. And don't even think about taking your time. You've made us wait long enough already." Chi-Chi said much more calmly.

"Yes, ma'am!" Goten said enthusiastically.

When they Goku and Goten were finally all cleaned up and somewhat presentable, they went back out to the small gathering that was their family. They all sat down in the living room. Gohan sitting in the middle of the couch with Videl on his left and his mother on the right. Goten was sitting against a wall towards the back of the room texting, Ox King was sitting patiently on the loveseat next to the couch, and Goku had pulled up a chair from the kitchen.

Once they were all seated and comfortable, Gohan took Videl's hand in his as they exchanged a quick look.

"Videl's pregnant" "I'm pregnant" They said at the same time.

The room was silent for what seemed like forever. Even Goten had looked up from his texting.

"That's great!" Goku exclaimed with joy.

"Congratulations, Gohan. Videl." Ox King said with a huge smile that he was known for.

"My little boy's growing up." Chi-Chi wept as she wrapped her son up in a huge hug.

"Well, now that that's off the table, where's the grub?" Goku asked goofily while scratching the nape of his neck.

"I swear, that's all you ever ask for, Goku!" Chi-Chi said after hitting him so hard that he was knocked backwards over the chair.

**Somewhere out in space**

"Sir, we are rapidly approaching the new home planet of Prince Vegeta. We should be there within the hour." a grunt flying the ship exclaimed.

"Good. Derk, make sure that everything is ready to face him. We want to make sure he's as surprised as we were when they cast us away."

"Yes, sir, Lord Kratt!"

"Let our enemies fall to Hell." Lord Kratt said.

"LET OUR ENEMIES FALL TO HELL!" the whole crew shouted as one.

**King Kai's Planet**

King Kai awoke with a jolt. He knew what was coming to Earth. They were not going to be happy. 'I have to let Goku know,' he thought. "Goku! Can you hear me? This is extremely urgent! There is a new group of enemies heading straight towards you! They are much more powerful than Buu. Each one of them is more powerful than Buu, but the leader… The leader is the one who is the most deadly. Get here now Goku!" He said rapidly over the mental link. "Sure thing, King Kai." Goku said just appearing behind him with the instant transmission technique.

"What are we looking at here, King Kai? Are they really that strong? I can't wait to meet them!" Goku said enthusiastically.

"This is something not to be taken lightly, Goku. These men are vicious. They were once saiyans. They have become something much stronger than saiyans due to scientific experiments. That's all I know about their species as of the moment, but they are not to be taken lightly that is for sure. You need to be at your best when they land. I suspect that they are about 10 minutes away from Earth. When Vegeta finally learns of them… I don't want to think about that right now…" King Kai explained.

"Sure. I'll go to Earth now and check up on everyone. They're all at one of Bulma's parties."

"When I called you, were you there too?" King Kai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, I was out training. I guess I'll go greet them now. See ya later, King Kai!" Goku said as he instant transmissioned off of King Kai's planet.

"That boy will be the death of me." King Kai said.

**At Bulma's party**

Everyone was having a good time, but Bulma was off somewhere exclaiming that Goku never came to any of her parties because he was off training. Just as she finished, he appeared in front of her. She seemed to jump out of her skin when he appeared.

"Kami, Goku, don't just pop up in front of people. You can make someone have a heart attack like that."

"Sorry, Bulma. I guess I just chose somewhere at the party to pop up and this just seemed like the best place. I didn't know you'd walk right next to where I'd pop up." he said while rubbing the back of his head. "Anyways, do you know where Vegeta is?"

"He's over there by the…" Bulma began but was interrupted as a humongous spaceship landed right in the middle of the party.

The door to the spaceship opened to reveal a man taller than Goku. His eyes were baby blue and his hair was silver. He was built like Goku, but he was more defined and looked stronger.

He walked down the ramp to the earth and looked around at everyone. He looked completely at ease around them. He finally located who he was looking for. Vegeta.

"It's been a long time, Vegeta. Please, tell me how you've been the last 30 or so years?" Kratt asked.

The look on Vegeta's face was of pure terror and, if you looked close enough, you might've been able to see him shaking.

"Not going to answer me? Fine. I will just introduce myself. I am Lord Kratt. I was once one of King Vegeta's most prized advisors. Until he accused my family and I of treason and had us 'executed.' To the public's eyes, at least. He had us tested on to see if he could extract the secret of Super Saiyan. He didn't find it, but what he did do…" He paused after saying this. He motioned towards his ship as a lot of warriors began to emerge. By the time they all exited, there must've been around 100 of them, total. "...was create the perfect race of saiyan. He never named us, but we like to call ourselves Wolf Saiyans."

"Cut the crap! Why did you feel the need to ruin my party?" Bulma exclaimed.

"We came here for the head of the man whose father had our lives stripped from us. You know, because his father's dead and all. He is right there." he said pointing a very muscular arm to Vegeta.

_**Well, I hope you like Chapter 1. I want to do so much more with this story, but I won't continue it if I don't have any backing from at least some people. If you feel like there's something wrong with the story leave a review or PM me. I'll be posting again as soon as I finish the next chapter. It should be within the next week or so, but it might get postponed due to my personal life. See you next time guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the support so far, guys! It really makes me want to continue. I just want this to go as far as I can drag it out without making it a shitty fic. Also, thanks for pointing out some flaws with my fic. I'm going to do my best to explain why I wrote it that way or fix it. **_

_** anonymous - My little bro was younger than that when he got his first girlfriend and we all had mock relationships around that age. If you're wondering about the phone situation, almost every kid nowadays has some kind of phone. That I can see, at least.**_

_** MisterNeo - I think I'll go with a story along the lines of they've all mastered the art of suppressing their ki. You also have to take into account the fact that some of them were probably pretty drunk. Also, none of the Z Fighters sensed Buu before he was brought to Earth in the pod and they were told about it by Supreme Kai.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. DB, DBZ, and DBGT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!**_

**Chapter 2**

"Hold on for a second there!" Bulma exclaimed, "That's my husband and I won't let you do anything to hurt him!"

"Woman! Shut up right now or I'll make you myself!" Vegeta said. "Who are you and what do you want with me or particularly, my head?"

"Well, since your father and Frieza both conspired to have my family and I cast out, I'd say that's a good enough reason. We had everything. Money. Power. He stripped us of everything. He made us look like traitors to those of our home planet. You don't understand what that feels like. Especially since it's gone and there's no way to return and redeem ourselves. They all died thinking that we were traitors and that you were a great hero or something. If only you knew how it felt. Oh well. Looks like you're as arrogant as ever, Prince Vegeta. Come with us, or we slaughter everyone on this world." Lord Kratt announced.

"If you think that I'll just roll over for you and go with you, you're crazy. Didn't you say that you wanted my head or something?" Vegeta retorted.

"True, but I didn't say when we wanted your head. We want to show you how it feels to have something ripped away from you and then I'll give you permission to die." Lord Kratt said coldly.

"There's no way that I'll let you take one of my friends away from me!" Goku said defiantly.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you, low-level." Lord Kratt said.

"Low-level? You must have some kind of death wish, buddy. Kakarot over there was the one who overthrew Frieza." Vegeta said defending his annoying, yet closest, and maybe only, friend.

"We know all about his overthrowing of Frieza and his transformation to the so-called Super Saiyan. We were actually in the close vicinity when Namek blew up. We were on our way to kill him ourselves and we were able to see everything from after the time Frieza took his third form. Obviously you beat us to him." Kratt said. "Since you don't seem like you're willing to come with us," he turned to his men, "kill them all. Everyone on this planet must die, men. Go forth and wreak havok."

Lord Kratt's men took off into the sky at lightning speeds. Even Goku and Vegeta had small problems and watching some of them take off. Kratt and one other were the only ones to stay by their ship. They were both standing with their legs spread shoulder length apart and their arms crossed. All of the Z Fighters took fighting stances. Kratt looked at them and laughed.

"If you think any of you can do anything to us, you must be mistaken. We have been watching you since that battle with Frieza. We know everything there is to know about you. You think you can just take us out with brute, on-the-spot, fighting techniques? Go ahead and try." Kratt spoke confidently.

Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu took off to try and take down the Saiyan men while Piccolo and Krillin stayed behind to help with the leaders of the Wolf Saiyans.

"Derk, you take care of this. Talking all that time seemed to tire me out. I think I'll go take a nap." Kratt said with a yawn.

"Yes, sir, Lord Kratt. I'll handle them easily." Derk responded.

Derk was slightly shorter and less defined than Kratt, but looked meaner and more battle hardened. His hair was all straight up, but not very tall. It was also silver, along with all of the other Saiyan mens' hair. One thing about him that stood out was a long scar that ran down from his hairline across his right eye down to the middle of his cheek.

Before any of the fighting could start, everyone at the party fled as fast as they could into the mansion. They took shelter in the basement

Krillin was the first one to attack. He charged this newcomer with a destructo disc prepared and fazed to the right of Derk and he threw the disc. It was easily dodged. Piccolo now joined the fight. Both Krillin and Piccolo were trading blows with Derk. They were both unable to land any punches while Derk was able to land a large number of blows to the both of them. Eventually the exchange ended up with Krillin down and out and Piccolo breathing heavily and hurting.

Goku and Vegeta immediately joined the battle by the both of them ascending to their first level of Super Saiyan and charging Derk. Derk seemed to be on another level altogether. The two of them were only able to land several blows on him and even then they weren't all that powerful.

Derk felt bored. None of these Saiyans were posing any large challenge to him and he was easily able to bat them back at each and every twist and turn. After feeling like they weren't posing any threat to him at all any time soon, he began to attack on the offensive. When he attacked anyone, he didn't half ass anything. When Goku and Vegeta realized they were fighting a losing battle they both seemed to pass to each other a message that they both clearly understood. They attacked in unison, catching Derk off guard and momentarily stunned him. They both immediately ascended to their own highest levels. Goku's being SSJ3 and Vegeta's being SSJ2. Seeing as Goku's transformation was taking longer, Vegeta figured that he'd step in and keep Derk busy until Goku could join in again.

Fighting Derk alone was more of a challenge than the thought it would be. Derk was a very skilled fighter. Derk revelled in any kind of fight. The one thing he loved more than fighting was eating. So maybe he and Goku weren't very different after all.

Once Goku finished transforming, he joined back in the fight. Now the two of them at their top strength were starting to wear on Derk. He began to think that they might be worthy opponents after all.

**On a nearby news station**

"Here for Channel 2 News is Chuck Mahogany here, reporting live from Channel 2 News Headquarters."

"Thank you, Bill." Chuck replied. "With this new threat of aliens that has literally just unfolded, the death toll is extremely high. We are estimating that the deaths have already reached the hundreds of thousands. West City and South City have already been blown to bits. Satan City is now being surrounded by the aliens and countries around the world are being raided by this new threat. There is one consolation I can give you though. The military has taken action against this new threat and…" he paused as he put his hand to his ear "...and has been completely wiped out. Though the military has been wiped out, there seem to be six brave men fighting this new threat. They have taken down several of the aliens, but seem to be wearing thin…"

**Back at the fight**

Derk pushed off the Saiyans with a single ki blast.

"Holy shit, Kakarot. This guy is tough. What are we going to do?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't have any idea, Vegeta." Goku managed to huff out in-between breaths.

"You two seem to be … enjoying yourselves ... " Derk managed to get out. He looked down at himself and saw that he was much more damaged than he thought he was. He wondered if he should use it. Maybe Kratt would be mad at him if he used it too soon. At this rate, he couldn't keep fighting these regular Saiyans while they were at their best and he was just barely holding them off. 'Fuck it' he thought.

"Looks like you two … have done well enough … holding me off … for this long." Derk managed to get out. "Looks like … you have pushed me to this … hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"What?! What is this?" Vegeta said as he felt the true force of this Saiyan's ki.

"I have no clue. I've never felt anything this powerful before!" Goku replied.

The Earth began to shake as Derk prepared to transform. Once he was done, his silver hair had changed color to a dark blue. His muscles were more defined, but he was also much leaner. He had also completely healed His eyes had changed color from dark blue to blood red. He looked a little more animalistic than he did before. Goku and Vegeta stared at him in mixed emotions of awe, horror, and shock.

"Looks like the two babies decided to bring out the true wolf in me." Derk said with a smile.

Derk was immediately behind Goku. He was never seen by either of them. To them, he had just disappeared. He gave Goku a quick blow to the back of the head and then appeared to the right of Vegeta. He charged up a large ki attack before Vegeta had even taken notice that he was right next to him. He released it right into the midsection of a very surprised Vegeta. He was knocked back a long way and he slammed into the Capsule Corp. mansion and went straight through it out into the street on the other side. When Goku had finally gotten up, Vegeta was already out cold on the other side of the mansion.

"You truly think you can defeat me, don't you?" Derk asked.

"I have to defend my world. It has been set upon me to preserve and protect this world." Goku said with fatigue.

"Then just give me Vegeta and we'll be on our way. I'll call back all our men and we'll leave what little bit of population you have left alive. All you have to do is say you give up and he's all mine. It's easy, 'Goku'! He's even knocked out!" Derk said trying to persuade Goku to willingly give up Vegeta.

"I don't think that I can do that. I can't just give away a friend like that." Goku said.

Derk deadpanned. "I see." he said at last. "You want it that way then. Okay, I can do that."

All of a sudden, Derk was right next to Goku. Goku could feel a sharp pain coming from his abdomen. When he looked down, he saw Derk's arm disappearing into his stomach.

"How?" Goku managed to get out.

"I'm much faster and stronger than you, Goku. Plain and simple. You were never going to win this matchup. I even gave you the chance to save the rest of your planet. You chose this piece of shit prince over the lives of billions. If anything. I don't feel like you deserve the chance to live anymore. Your time is up. I suggest you make peace with whatever god you pray to before you bleed out." Derk said and then disappeared. Most likely to go get Vegeta.

Goku fell to the cold ground, his eyes were wide with shock. Everything was going blurry, but he was still able to see the entrance to the spaceship. Kratt was standing at the top of the ramp silently leaning against the frame of the entrance. He had a large smirk on his face. Derk appeared carrying vegeta over his shoulder. Now that Goku looked, Derk was no longer in his ascended state. 'They must have a faster rate of healing than we do.' Goku thought before he slipped away into unconsciousness.

_**How did you guys like this chapter? I know I had fun writing it. Who would have thought that these "new" Saiyans would be able to handle "old" Saiyans this easily. Anyways, like always, if you see any kind of flaw in the writing, write a review or drop a PM on me. I'm always looking for a way to make the story better so anything could help. On another note, I'm thinking of doing a lemon or lime in the near future. I'm going to leave this up to a vote. PM me if you think this should happen or not happen. When the next chapter goes up is when the voting stops. Thanks again guys for your support!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for being a while guys, it's taken me a while to get back into the swing of things with starting third shift and all. Well, so far so good with the fic. I've gotten good reviews so far with some good advice and criticism. Since no one voted for a lemon or lime, I'll keep it out of the fic unless a significant amount of people request it.**_

_**anonymous - I decided to make him take a little longer because I needed a reason for Vegeta to be taken down easier. Without Goku at 100%, he was able to be KOed easier. Goku wasn't able to save him. You could also say that Goku was taken a little aback when Derk turned out to be significantly stronger than him. In normal form, too. If you would like to further discuss this, just plant a review or drop me a PM.**_

_**Guest - I guess you could say that. Akira Toriyama was NOT involved in GT so you could say that it's not cannon. Akira Toriyama wanted someone else to take the reins with his story to see how they would do. I guess he wasn't impressed seeing as how he decided to take the reins back and make two new movies (Battle of Gods and Return of F).**_

_**So, without further adieu, I give you...**_

**Chapter 3**

Goku awoke with a start inside a healing pod. He was extremely tired and felt like he was going to puke up blood. Derk was sitting over in a corner. _He looks like he's sleeping,_ Goku thought. _How did I get here? Why is Derk over there?_ While he was lost in thought, Goku didn't notice Derk stand up and walk over to the pod. He hit a couple buttons and the fluid began to drain from the pod. The door opened and Goku fell out of the pod. Derk picked him up off of the ground with little struggle. Goku was weak and he knew that.

"Wake up." Derk told him. "Can you walk on your own?"

"I think so." Goku managed to say trying to stand up.

"We're going to the laboratory. Our scientist wants to do a full scan of you and maybe do some tests on your body." Derk stated.

"But...Why? You know all you need to know about me. You learned when we fought, right?" Goku asked.

"Our scientist is very renowned amongst our people. Or what's left of them. Not many of us survived the start of our civilization. The world we live on is a harsh world with very little to give us. The one and only good thing that it actually provides us is safe haven. It wasn't on any of the maps from Planet Vegeta. The saiyans didn't know anything about us when we landed there."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I never knew Planet Vegeta. I was sent away right before its destruction. Earth is my home planet. Wait! What happened to everyone there?!" Goku asked frantically.

"Simple. We slaughtered everyone there. The ones putting up resistance disappeared somewhere on the planet to where we couldn't find them. So, maybe that gives you some piece of mind. Before we landed, we counted 7 billion. After we left, we counted maybe 30 or so. The whole of the human race was wiped out." Derk said with no emotion.

"Earth… I failed you…" Goku said with pain and sorrow. " Did you leave the planet itself alone at least?"

"Yeah. We didn't have any need to destroy it. I think Lord Kratt might just wants to sell the planet later on. I really don't know. He never told me what he intended to do with it. Right now we're just orbiting the planet waiting for his orders." Derk stated.

"What did you do with Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"He's being held in our holding cells. He was put in one of the pods for about an hour then taken there. Last time I was there he was awake, but he was barely holding onto consciousness. It seems that I put him through that building a little too hard." Derk replied.

"He's been through worse. He'll live." Goku said defiantly.

"Whatever. Well, here we are. The laboratory. Get comfortable. Crazz will be working on you today and many days afterwards. Oh, and thank you for not being difficult on the way here." Derk said.

"I would've fought back, but I knew that you would've just beat me again and I would've wound up back in that healing pod." Goku stated.

"Smart man." Derk replied. "Well, I'll be back here later to pick you up and bring you to a holding cell. Have fun."

Derk walked out of the room leaving Goku alone. Goku looked around the room. There was a lot of tools on the tables and equipment hanging from the ceiling. After inspecting just about everything, Goku sat on the table in the middle of the room. He was feeling better now that he had gotten moving. Shortly after sitting on the table, a man walked into the room. He was shorter than the Wolf Saiyans that Goku had seen before.

"Hello, Kakarot. I've heard a lot about you. You took on Derk while in a third ascension. It's very rare to come across a specimen such as yourself. In my years of working for Lord Kratt, I've only come across 3 saiyans able to reach that level. It was such a shame when they all died on my table. I hope you'll hold up much better than they did."

"Wait. Are you saying that you've come across three saiyans that could go to super saiyan three like me?" Goku asked with bewilderment.

"Oh, of course, Kakarot. Did you really think that you were the only one that could reach that level?"

"Well, yeah, considering the fact that there are only 4 other saiyans on Earth." Goku said. "I thought that only several saiyans made it off of Planet Vegeta."

"Well, you're not wrong there. Only a few saiyans did make it off of Planet Vegeta before Frieza sent it into oblivion. What no one else knew was that there were several very powerful elites that were on duty off-planet at the time. When they tried to return, they only came to debris. They changed course and went elsewhere looking for other saiyans. There were about 20 or so elites that made it. Vegeta and Nappa are included in that number. We've found 10 of those few surviving saiyans aside from those residing on Earth. Of those saiyans, three of them had reached the third ascension. That is part of the reason why Derk was able to handle you so easily. He had had practice."

"Wow! I had no idea that there were other saiyans that powerful out there!" Goku said with excitement.

"You arrogant fool. You were just beaten by Derk, almost to the point of death I might add, and you get excited about other saiyans reaching that level?" Crazz asked.

"Of course! I've learned to take lessons from those more powerful from me so that I can better my fighting style and reach new heights. It's how I've always been." Goku said.

"Well that sure is interesting. Anyways, now that we've had our little discussion, let's run those tests shall we?"

**In the holding cell**

Vegeta was clinging to consciousness with great effort. It was growing more and more difficult to stay awake the longer he fought with his body. _Why do they want to punish me for my father's transgressions?_ Vegeta asked himself. While he was on the verge of passing out, Lord Kratt walked into the cell.

"Looks like you're having trouble staying awake, Prince Vegeta. Would you like a stimulant?" Kratt laughed.

"Why would I accept help from the man that almost killed me?" Vegeta spat.

" It's simple, scum. You need to stay awake for the torture we're going to put you through. Before we slaughtered the people of Earth, we took your little wife. We're going to torture her and make you watch. Hell, we may even rape her in front of you. I don't know yet. She may be a good little whore for my men. They may take such a liking to her that I might have to keep her on as one of our whores. We killed the last couple of whores during our last conquest so we need replacements. We took Kakarot's woman as well. They should be delicious." Kratt said.

"You better not lay a hand on my woman. I'll rip you apart piece by piece," Vegeta growled.

"Tenacity. I like that. Don't worry, you'll get to see her soon enough. Though whether or not she's on one of our cocks or not is yet to be decided. There is one thing I wanted to ask you before I left though. How does it feel to be weaker than a low-class saiyan?" Kratt asked.

"I've come to terms with being weaker than Kakarot. No matter the challenge he's always found a way to surpass that challenge and beat it. Throughout the time that I've known him, he's always beaten what he's come up against. No matter how much I try to surpass him and show my dominance as the prince of all saiyans, he is always one step further. When I punch 10 times, he's punched 20 times. When I kick 40 times, he kicks 80 times. He lives for surpassing his obstacles and that's why I believe that you, Lord Kratt, won't last much longer. He will find a way. When he does, you'll see the might of that 'Low-Class saiyan.' I've come to respect his tenacity for fighting and when you see it, so will you. He will do almost anything to save his friends and family and those he loves. Don't underestimate him. Or me. I will find my own way out of this situation. I did when Frieza captured me and I can surely do so now. Be wary, Kratt, you don't know what you're messing with here." Vegeta explained.

"Don't sound so cocky, prince. I've worked long and hard to build this civilization and I won't let it fall apart because of the two of you. I'll be back later when I've decided how we're going to deal with you." Lord Kratt said as he left and shut the door. The last thing Vegeta saw before he passed out was the darkness of his cell that he didn't have the power to escape from…

**Back at the Lab**

Goku was breathing heavily from what the scientist had done to him. He had performed all kinds of experiments on him. Most of which were excruciatingly painful.

"Well, it looks like you were able to withstand day one. 2 of the 3 triple ascended saiyans were able to survive day one. I wonder how much longer you can last." Crazz stated. Goku was too out of it from the pain to respond. _How much more of this can I take?_ Goku thought to himself. Derk arrived shortly after being paged by Crazz.

"So you survived day one of the experiments. Hopefully you'll survive the next six days. I hope to fight you again. I doubt it'll be anytime soon so just stay alive until then." Derk said. Seeing as Goku couldn't stand up at all, or move, he picked Goku up and carried him over his shoulder. He brought him to the holding cells where Vegeta was passed out and dropped him in the adjoining cell.

"Looks like you have a friend after all, Prince Vegeta." Derk stated before closing Goku's cell and walking out of the holding area.

**4 Hours Later**

Vegeta awoke to the sound of Goku whimpering in the cell next to him. That's strange. I've never heard Goku whine like that except for when he's losing a battle or when Chi-Chi is bullying him. Vegeta thought absent-mindedly.

"Kakarot." Vegeta said faintly. He heard a slight groan come from the other cell. Shit. What did they do to him? He's normally a chatterbox. Vegeta thought.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta said with more authority. "Wake up you buffoon. We need to find a way out of here."

"Vegeta, is that you?" Goku said faintly from the other cell.

"Yes, Kakarot. You need to wake up and help me think of a way out of this shithole. They've got our wives in custody and they're thinking of making them their personal whores. No matter how weak we are, we need to find a way out to save them." Vegeta said.

"I don't know about you, but I'm in some serious pain right now. They did all kinds of tests on me. I don't know what they're looking for, but whatever they did was painful. I can barely move right now. They plan to continue with these tests for the next six days. I don't know if they're going to put me in the healing pod at all during this week. I have no clue what we could do to escape." Goku said through gritted teeth. He was in so much pain that he could barely sit up straight.

"Well I think they plan to torture me soon. So I'll be in more pain than you here soon." Vegeta said.

"At this point, we just need to get out of here." Goku said.

"Agreed." Vegeta said. _But how are we going to get out of this hell?_ Vegeta thought to himself.

_**Well that's it for chapter 3. Let me know what you think. I know that this chapter was a lot of talking and explaining things, but I have a feeling that they might figure something out by the next chapter. Or maybe not. I have no clue what I'm going to do with the next chapter. If you have any ideas just leave a review or drop me a PM. Adios!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I'm going to try to post more often, but I can't guarantee anything. Anyways, I've gotten some more reviews and I think I'll keep going with it. Anyways, without further adieu, I give you…**_

_**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. **_

_**(Sorry for forgetting the disclaimer in the last chapter. I don't own anything)**_

**Chapter 4**

**Holding Cells**

5 days had passed since Goku and Vegeta had had the conversation about their escape. Goku had endured extreme pain and suffering at the hands of Crazz, the crazy saiyan scientist. On several occasions, Vegeta tried to get Goku to use the Instant Transmission to just get off of the ship immediately, but Goku didn't have the energy. He was never able to get his energy levels high enough to IT across the room, much less back to Earth.

So far, Goku had been able to withstand the tests from Crazz without dying. Everyone who they got to see on the ship kept telling him that the last two days were the most excruciatingly painful and most deadly days of the whole 7-day testing period. Though he was in a lot of pain most of the day, he was not the only one. Kratt had decided to start torturing Vegeta.

Vegeta had been tortured at the hands of Frieza before and was somewhat used to being tortured, but he had never felt pain like this before. This was on another level entirely. One thing that Goku and Vegeta had to endure while they were both in pain was their wives being subjugated to their beings being tortured. Whenever they were "in-session" they could hear their wives crying in-between their own screams, so they knew that they were being forced to watch. It only hurt them worse.

Throughout the experiments on his body, Goku had to shut himself inside of his mind until he was done being tested on. This allowed him to find himself much better than he was able to before. Being that he was more in touch with himself, he felt like he would be able to tap into his power much better than before. That was only if he'd be able to get to 100% again. Derk never allowed him to get his power level above 30% so that he wouldn't be able to put up any kind of resistance. He didn't know about the instant transmission, so he didn't know that after a while, when Goku didn't feel as much pain as he was after the experiments, he'd be able to leave at any time he wanted. This is what Goku and Vegeta planned on. They were going to wait until the week of testing on Goku was over and then wait just long enough for Goku to be able to use the instant transmission to get the hell out of there.

"Kakarot." Vegeta huffed.

"Yeah, Vegeta?" Goku asked quietly.

"You need to hurry the hell up with gathering your damned strength. I don't know how much more of this I can take." Vegeta admitted. _Damn! I can't believe that I, Prince Vegeta, could be buckling to these bullshit saiyans. They shouldn't be able to do this to me!_ Vegeta thought to himself.

"Vegeta, once they finish these experiments, I'll be able to get us all out of here. I promise." Goku said.

"It had better be soon, Kakarot. We need to get Bulma and Chi-Chi of this ship before they turn the torture onto them." Vegeta replied.

**At the lab 2 hours later**

"Well, Kakarot, you've done well for the first 5 days of experimenting, but these last two days are the best of them all. I've come to an understanding that you hit your head as a child and lost most of your saiyan instinct and ferocity. What I'm going to do to you today will most likely unlock what was locked away when you hit your head as a child. It will be the most excruciating procedure that you'll have experienced this whole time. Prepare yourself." Crazz said with a large smile.

When Goku heard this, his instincts went wild and his emotions went on a rampage. He didn't know what this would do to him. The main thing he was thinking was whether or not this would spike his abilities or not.

_If this can spike my abilities, then I should be able to get everyone out of here and back to the safety of Earth. _Goku thought.

After Goku was strapped to the table, Crazz began to move all of the equipment into place for the procedure. All the while, Goku was beginning to throw up his mental walls and blocks in preparation for this onslaught towards his mind.

Once everything was in place, Crazz began to drill into Goku's mind with tenacity. Instantly, Goku began to scream in pain. After about 2 minutes of this torture, Goku slipped fully into his inner world.

"So he finally went to the safe place in his mind. Good. That's right where I want you, Kakarot, third-class saiyan." Crazz said with an air of accomplishment about him.

**Hours Later**

Derk brought Goku to the holding cells and threw him into his cell next to a freshly tortured Vegeta.

"He's in no condition to escape, _Prince_, so let him get whatever rest he can before tomorrow's experiment." Derk announced before turning to leave.

"Wait!"

"What do you want, _Prince_?" Derk said spitting out the title with disgust.

"When we get out of here, and we WILL, I will cut you down first and make you watch as your fearless leader gets cut down and is made to bow before his prince." Vegeta said with malice.

"I highly doubt that you'll be able to do that, Vegeta. Now get your sleep before tomorrow. It'll be a big day for you." Derk said with a smirk as he left the holding cells.

"Kakarot." Vegeta said waking Goku.

"Vegeta. What is it now?" Goku asked with a hint of anger and malice at being woken.

"We need to get out of here tomorrow. Try and store enough energy so that you can get us all out of this." Vegeta said taking yet another blow to his pride.

"Whatever. I'll do what I can." Goku said as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

**Inside Goku's head**

"Goooooookkkkkkkuuuuuu…"

"What?! Who's there? I don't know you!" Goku shouted back at the unfamiliar voice in his head.

"Long time, no see, Goku. It's been a while." Said a voice that was behind his manifestation.

Goku turned around to see himself. Except, it was a much younger version of himself. Probably about how old he was when he was first taken under Master Roshi.

"What?! You're me! How are you me?" Goku said, surprised.

"I am the part of you that was locked away when we hit our head as a child. Just call me Kakarot. I'll just call myself what we were truly meant to be called since you refuse to take up the name. You never deserved our true saiyan name. Anyways, I was never allowed to grow as you were growing. I grew at a much slower rate than you did because I was only allowed the smallest amounts of Ki when you were fighting. I was sustained in the form of a baby until you first ascended. That's when I took to the form of a toddler. When you ascended further, I grew to the size of when you first left our dear Grandpa Gohan's house. After your first ascension to super saiyan three, I took this form. Now the seal is crumbling. I am gaining access to your immense power." Kakarot said.

Goku was at a loss for words. He thought that this part of him just died off when he hit his head as a child. There was no possible way that this was true. But here it was, standing right in front of him.

"Oh and don't worry about escaping this place, once I gain enough power, I'll just push my vast amount of energy that I've been saving over these years to yours and multiply what you have by at least ten times. You'll easily be able to get your little friends off of that ship and maybe even be able to take down a Wolf Saiyan or two. I just need a little more time." Kakarot explained to him.

Goku was thinking hard about this. He had all that energy inside of him for almost his whole life. Sure, it didn't start out as much, but over time it probably amassed to extremely large amounts of energy. _How did I never feel this much energy inside of me before this? _He thought now that he was able to sense the humongous amount of energy this part of himself held.

"Of course you could take the barrier down completely and release me and we could save everyone right now." Kakarot stated with a huge smirk on his face.

Goku contemplated this for a very long while. Kakarot just stared at him, waiting for an answer from his potential savior.

"I'll let you out. You just have to promise me that you will help me rescue all of my friends on this ship." Goku said finally.

"Oh, don't worry, Goku. I'll help you save them all and then some." Kakarot replied.

**Back in the holding cells**

Vegeta was fast asleep, but still alert when he felt an immense power source emerge. He awoke instantly and began to look around wondering if the Wolf Saiyans had finally come to finish them off. When he saw that there wasn't anyone outside of his cell, he relaxed a little bit. He looked over towards Goku and saw that he wasn't there. He immediately jumped to his feet and began to look for the third-class saiyan. He was nowhere to be seen. _That stupid, motherfucker._ Vegeta thought. _He left me here all alone. He had better not leave me here. _

**Crazz' Quarters**

Goku/Kakarot looked around the blood-splattered room with pure elation.

"My tormentor is dead!" He shouted to the heavens. He let his Ki push down on everything around him.

**Hallways**

Two Wolf Saiyan guards were doing their routine patrols around the ship when they felt an immense energy send them crashing to the floor.

"What...Is...This...Energy…" One of them asked.

"I...have...no...clue…" The other replied.

**Holding Cells**

When Vegeta felt the immense power, he was sent to his knees with force.

"What is this power? Is this Kakarot?" He asked the emptiness in the cell.

**Crazz' Quarters**

Three guards rushed into the room with their power levels spiked ready for a fight. What they saw was Goku eating the dead Wolf Saiyan with a feral look in his eyes. They saw him and immediately felt fear. They had seen some shit in their lives, but this took the cake. They had never seen a regular saiyan beat a Wolf Saiyan, much less see one being eaten.

Goku noticed them stopped eating he looked over at them and disappeared. He was immediately behind one of them, snapping his neck. The other two turned and looked in surprise. He kicked one of them out of the window which pulled Crazz' dead remains, the other guard, and most of the furniture outside of the window before an emergency cover closed off the opening. He then ITed to where Chi-Chi and Bulma were being held.

**Brothel**

Chi-Chi and Bulma were both fast asleep when, all of a sudden, a blood covered Goku appeared. They both awoke with a start and immediately looked at the blood covered saiyan.

"Come with me. We're getting out of here." He said plainly.

"Goku! What happened to you?" Chi-Chi asked in confusion.

"I can't explain now. We just need to get out of here. Who else besides you two and Vegeta and I are on the ship?" He asked in haste.

"Just the four of us." Bulma said.

"Alright. Grab onto me and hold on tight." He said.

**Holding Cell**

Vegeta was beginning to think that he had been left behind. The immense power he had felt earlier had almost completely vanished. When he was about to lose all hope, Goku appeared with Bulma and Chi-Chi in tow.

"Took you long enough, Kakarot." Vegeta huffed.

"Just grab on so we can go home, Vegeta." Goku retorted.

"Fine. Let's get out of this hellhole." Vegeta said as he placed a hand on Goku's shoulder like the women were.

**Earth**

When they arrived on Earth, they showed up at Capsule Corp.

"Where is everyone? And what happened to my house?!" Bulma asked in rage.

Almost as soon as she asked, they all heard a muffled groan come from some rubble on the lawn. They walked over and saw Gohan half covered in rubble.

"Hey guys. I'm glad you got home okay." He said painfully.

"Gohan! My baby! What happened to you?!" Chi-Chi asked hastily.

"We were all overpowered and left for dead. We did all we could do to prevent this… I'm sorry guys. They're all dead." He said in gasps.

"Who's dead?!" Bulma asked.

"I think I was the only one to survive that slaughter. There was no preparation. It was decimation. Most of everyone from Earth was killed. Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Goten, Trunks, everyone… They all died before my eyes. I couldn't do anything to help them. I'm sorry…." He said with a final gasp for breath before he died.

_**So? What do you guys think so far? You like? Anything that I missed or should correct? Anything you see off? Just let me know! PM me or give me a review! I need to hear from you guys about what you think. I really hope you like it. With this chapter, I decided to take the advice of a certain person who doesn't have their own account yet. PS you should get one! We should be friends! Anyways, like I said, let me know ups, downs, thoughts, anti-thoughts, etc. Hasta Luego!**_


End file.
